This invention relates to protective visors and more particularly to a visor for protecting a user's face from hairdressing preparations applied to the user's hair.
It is well-known that many hairdressing preparations should not be allowed to contact the face, ears, and, particularly, the eyes of the user. For example, most shampoos cause severe pain if allowed to get into the user's eyes. In addition, many other hairdressing preparations, including permanents and haircoloring, can cause actual damage to the eyes, ears, and face of the user. It is therefore desirable to have some means for preventing the flow of hairdressing preparations into the user's eyes, and preferably for directing the flow away from the user's eyes, ears, and face entirely.